


do something

by intoxicatelou



Series: p/t drabble(ish) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Getting Together, M/M, Peter is 17, Spider-suit, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: It was Peter who made the first move, showing up outside Tony’s bedroom window in the middle of a storm.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: p/t drabble(ish) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739293
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	do something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



> a very, very, very last minute treat that I wrote partly sleep-deprived because I couldn't help myself <3

“It’s you. It’s always been you. Please _Mr. Stark._ ” Peter spoke quickly, breathing fast as he stood there, mask-off. 

Of course, Tony had dreamt of this. Peter, dripping wet and clearly half-hard in the spider-suit. But that’s all it had been. A fantasy. Tony had never imagined they’d actually get there — especially not now with Peter still seventeen and in high-school. 

_He would be 21 if it wasn’t for the years you lost._ His mind supplied like a traitor, and Tony ran a palm over his face. 

“Kid, you’re just — I can’t do this. ” Tony began but he’d already made a mistake. He’d paused, and Peter had taken his hesitation as a challenge. 

“ _Actually,_ I think that you can. ” Peter cut in as he pressed the emblem on his chest and decompressed all that taut fabric until it pooled around his ankles. 

Tony opened his mouth, and then closed it again. There were words somewhere, responsible, mentor words but Tony could no longer find them. It wasn’t a fair move, and the kid knew it — Peter’s cock hardening the longer Tony stared. 

And boy did Tony stare. For a moment, his eyes drank in Peter’s blush, how it dipped past his collarbones onto the hard lines of his chest. Even the stuff of dreams couldn’t compare to the real thing. 

Tony blinked and then Peter was there, the curve of his hips warm against Tony’s hands which had moved on their own accord. He let out a shaky breath as Peter leaned into the space between them. 

“Please, Mr. Stark. _Do something.”_

So, Tony did. And by the time the sun spilled over the horizon, it was clear he wouldn’t stop. 

(Years later, across the altar: Tony Stark is certain, when it comes to Peter Parker, he'll do _something_ forever.) 

  
  



End file.
